


Sólo el presente es nuestro

by KeyKnows



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, Good Ship tbh, Young Love, soft, talesfemslashweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: Today she forgets of her family and their problems, forgets of the money that runs thin even with Arthur’s hunting, forgets of Celica’s eternal tiredness, forgets of Laphicet’s sickness.Today she dances with Niko.





	Sólo el presente es nuestro

**Author's Note:**

> Title says: "Only the present is ours" felt it sounded better in my native tongue.
> 
> This is written for the Tales of femslash week of this year! The theme of the first day is Red/Dance, so here is this.
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

Velvet is twelve and someone is getting married in Aball. The small, close-knitted community celebrates it as if it were a town’s festivity and it’s one of these rare times when Velvet can be just a kid, when she can forget of her responsibilities at home and live as if there were no worries in the back of her mind.

She doesn’t chase the detachment of her reality but she takes it with gusto when it comes to her.

So today she forgets of her family and their problems, forgets of the money that runs thin even with Arthur’s hunting, forgets of Celica’s eternal tiredness, forgets of Laphicet’s sickness.

There’s no guilt in her at this, she knows they’re forgetting of her too, for just today.

The eternal autumn of Aball bask the party in warm colors, even as the sun sets and the lamps are lit, the ever red-yellow-brown of the forests chases away the cold of the night, and dyes of sundown the whole town.

Velvet has been hanging around with Niko all day and now that the party is reaching its peak, Niko invites her to dance.

Velvet dances away with her, lost in the warm of her hands and the music of her laughter, the red of her hair so bright and warm, like the fierce red of sunset or daybreak: Velvet cannot chose which and that’s okay because Niko is both the beginning of a realization and the end of a beautiful dream.

Velvet’s stomach makes jumps and spins as Niko twirls her around and when she loses her step and almost falls it has nothing to do with vertigo.

Niko takes her by the waist so she doesn’t fall, pressing against her, their bodies warm with joy, their breathing hard on their laughter. Velvet gets lost in the constellation Niko’s freckles make along her face, gets lost in her shinning green eyes and the red of her hair, so powerful and so bright.

She’s never seen a red so beautiful before.

Velvet finds her footing again and Niko says they should take a break if Velvet is falling like this, but Velvet takes her hand with confidence and says no, let’s keep dancing, please.

 _Please_.

She’s falling hard anyway, whether they dance or not.

Niko obliges and Velvet is extra careful, to don’t crush under the feelings bubbling in her chest, warm and powerful like the red in Niko’s hair.

She’s only half aware of what those feelings are, only half aware of what they mean, only half aware of what they can change, only half aware it’s been a while since she has been carrying them.

She’s fully aware, however, that she can indulge in them just for today. Tomorrow there’ll be no time to dream there’s more than friendship in Niko’s touch, of dreaming of a different future than marrying a man and having children in this small town, of dreaming of something different than the what she got handed by life.

But that will be tomorrow and not today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally missed the week last year so I wanted to write something for it this year. Idk if i'll write something for the rest of it tho, so we'll see.
> 
> Btw I wanna go back to my writing groove, so I'll be taking prompts in my tumblr, if you guys liked this and want to see more of my writing stop by!
> 
> http://keyknows.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading, every comment will be appreciate! <3


End file.
